The Recurring Mystery Witch
by Mrs.E.Longbottom
Summary: Ron and Hermione party story!


It was a normal day at the ministry for Hermione, and she was in her office when there was a knock on the door. "Come In!" Hermione shouted when she looked up she was most surprised to see Ginny Weasley standing there big belly and all. "Ginny? What are you doing here?"

"Well, ever since you broke up with my brother he has been very upset so I came to talk to you!"

"Ginny, aren't you ready to pop anytime soon?"

"Yes next week actually, but it's my brother so I want to talk to you about it"

"Ginny, Ron and I are over. I'm sorry but it's true"

"Ok, I understand but consider coming to Harry and I's Masked party tonight. There might be some handsome guys there!"

"Okay Ginny, I'll be there! See you later, I have a meeting to get to. Bye" Hermione left without another word.

_Later That Evening_

Hermione soon realised that she was the last person to arrive to the party, she was wearing a gorgeous slinky red dress with a matching red mask. She made her way over to Ginny and kissed her on her cheeks and greeted Harry. "Hiya Harry! How is life going?"

"It's going great Hermione" said harry whilst rubbing Ginny's baby bump. "How long has it been since you broke up with Ron?" asked Harry

This was when she spotted him, not Ron. Well she didn't think so, but a handsome man was standing in the corner chatting to Neville and Luna who were newly engaged.

"Sorry what did you say Harry?" she said in a daze

"When did you break up with Ron?"

"Oh, 3 months ago" she replied "Excuse me for a minute" she said to Harry and Ginny. After this she made her way over to where Neville, Luna and the mystery man were standing and said "Luna, Neville how nice to see you. By the way they have really nice starters over there"

"Were good" Replied Neville, "Luna dear, let's go get some food" and he grasped her hand and they walked away.

"Hi, how's it going?"

"Well I'm alright" The mystery man said with a shrug.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just, I'm upset still because my ex-girlfriend split up with me 3 months ago and I really miss her. She was so beautiful."

"Oh, I'm sorry" She said and moved closer to him "I can make your night better" she said and added a wink. She recognised his voice so she knew it was Ron, she still hadn't gotten over him. She broke up with him because of her parents not knowing him and was scared they would find out about them both. And they would force her to break up with him.

"How can you make my night better?" He asked

"By doing this" she moved close to him and put her arms around his neck and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Bloody hell. Who are you?"

Hermione said slowly "for me to know and for you to find out" she said while winking. She then kissed him again making him want more. She then drew back moved her arms from him, said bye to Ginny then left. Ron was left standing there like an idiot he had no idea who that beauty was. He was determined to find out though as Ginny was having a masquerade baby party in a few weeks after the baby would be born. He would find out then.

_A few weeks later_

This time Hermione was early to the party but Ron was still there, she made her way over to him and whispered in his ear "remember me?" he nodded his head and she pulled away from him and kissed him passionately on the lips.

He was the one that pulled away this time and he said "I'm serious who the bloody hell are you?!" She said nothing and just kissed him again, she then slid her hand up the side of his leg slowly waiting to see what his reaction would be. His legs were shaking so Hermione let go, said goodbye to Ginny and left again. He was still in awe of what had happened but he decided not to give up hope he could still find out who she was.

Ron soon got invited by Ginny to another masked party (these were her favourite types of parties) he was determined to find out who the 'mystery witch' was.

_A couple of weeks later_

This time Ron and Hermione were both there quite late. But Ron went to the corner where he normally met her and soon enough she was there. "Hey, you still don't know who I am do you?" said Hermione. Ron did not speak he just nodded. "Well tonight is your lucky night" she said. Follow me she said and took his hand. She led him to the bathroom, once inside she locked the door. "You really have no idea?" She asked.

He blushed and said "no clue, who the bloody hell are you?"

"Okay" She said "I'm going to take off my mask in the count of 3, ready?" he nodded "1…2…..3" she swiftly took of the mask and as she did Ron's jaw dropped

"HERMIONE?! You're the mystery witch!"

"Yeah"

"Oh that's cool, I thought so."

"No you didn't Ronald, you said you had no idea! Anyway come over here and kiss me…

_Half an hour later_

Ron emerged from the bathroom with his tie squint and his hair all ruffled, shortly after Hermione came out her dress all wrinkly and hair messy. "See you round Ronald" She said to him. She kissed him then left.


End file.
